


Every Breath You Take

by SargentCorn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, It was a strange idea that came to me and I do not regret it, M/M, The Count and Silver Dollar are cats in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: Hosea finds Dutch's cat, the Count, sleeping on Dutch's face.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this fluffy little one shot I thought of like 20 minutes ago.

Bringing the pencil to paper, Hosea rested his hand in his chin. He was writing notes to himself for things they needed at the store and things the cats needed. It was a small list, but it was nice to have it ready instead of running around the store like a headless chicken as Dutch often did. 

A smile he can’t help appears on his face at the image of Dutch’s usual way of shopping. He loved the man, even if he tried his best to skip going shopping with him.

Purring interrupts his writing a small head rubs against his cheek. With a smile, he stops to scratch behind Silver Dollar’s ears. The gray Maine Coon meows softly at him before casually walking over his paper, and laying down on the corner of his desk. Chuckling to him, Hosea shakes his head before glancing at the clock. “Hm, ten a.m. already?” he muttered mostly to himself. “And Dutch isn’t up yet. Heh. Maybe last night's activities got him this time. I told him not to bend so much in Twister, and yet he didn’t listen.”

Standing, he placed the pencil on his paper before pushing the chair in. Silver hopped down from his desk in a flash and followed him to his and Dutch’s bedroom. There, both owner and cat were greeted with the sight of Dutch’s Ragamuffin, the Count, happily perched on his face while the man himself snored away, never noticing the fur ball on his face. Hosea couldn’t help the smile at the sight.

The Count opened his eyes to look at Hosea, before seemingly letting out a huff, and closing them again. Shaking his head at the cat’s antics, he moved from the doorway to where Dutch laid sprawled across their bed. “Come on you,” Hosea muttered nudging the Count off Dutch’s face. When the cat finally moved, he nearly burst into giggles at the white fur covering his face. It nearly covered his entire face.

Brushing some off, he moved to shake Dutch’s shoulders. “Up and at them, dearest,” Hosea singsonged. “It’s already ten a.m. Dutch. Time to get up.” His husband groaned in response as he opened his eyes. Warm brown eyes greeted him before they closed and Dutch sneezed. With a groan, he wiped at his face only to stop at the sight of white fur clinging to his hand.

“He slept on my face again, didn’t he?” They turned to look at the Count currently cuddled against Silver’s body. He paid them no mind.

“That he did, dearest.” Dutch groaned again making Hosea snort.


End file.
